


[AVG3|東尼中心]時間長流

by lahorrorday



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahorrorday/pseuds/lahorrorday
Summary: #微盾鐵pre-slash？





	[AVG3|東尼中心]時間長流

**Author's Note:**

> #微盾鐵pre-slash？

 

 

 

就算反悔或後悔，時間也無法重來。

 

這是在東尼史塔克的人生中，佔得絕大多部分的事情。

 

曾經有一家無聊的八卦日報，調查民眾對於超級英雄（復仇者聯盟的眾位）日常時間安排的認知：黑寡婦是當間諜殺死敵人或者是己方；浩克是不停地補充大量熱量或者是砸東西；索爾是到世界各地打雷製造雨水；美國隊長是扶老奶奶過馬路及到老人福利院探視戰友（這兩項不相上下）；而最多人贊同的選項，是身為史塔克工業前任總裁的他在任何知名女人的床上。（真好笑，鷹眼被完美忽視了，任何人都無法想像他的日常生活）

 

在成為鋼鐵人之前、在他安裝上了那個機器心臟前，他不能否認這個受到絕多數人贊同的選項，甚至他自己也可以自豪地加上不停製造殺傷力大的國家武器，為另一個並列的項目，但一切在那個沙漠裡改變了，這個世界又一次以殘忍方式將死亡呈現在他眼前，從他胸腔裡硬生生掏出他曾經滾熱熨燙的心臟，換上每秒產生三十億焦耳的反應爐時，生命以另一種滾燙的熱量開始倒數，每一秒都在提醒著沒有時間了。

 

為此，他成為了鋼鐵人；為此，他殺掉了情同父子的奧比；為此，他背叛了仰賴軍火維生的所有員工。然後把一切都重建，企圖以未來希望為根基，建造出一副副他在心中為人類構想的每一份藍圖。

 

再多努力不過得到公眾冷淡（甚至是厭惡反應）的幾句：「東尼史塔克？他不就是個有錢的花花公子嗎？超級英雄？如果我有錢我也可以。」

 

他對於這些惡意的批評通常是一笑置之，他的好辣椒會替他擋下這些惡意，或者是替他回些辛辣又符合他嘲諷風格的回應，只是偶爾在他惹小辣椒生氣時，這些垃圾信件或是來電便會一件不漏被轉至他的信箱裡（那個搞笑的調查之所以在他信箱裡被他看見）。

 

他顯然不是會看垃圾信件的人，賈維斯和星期五都會幫他篩選，所以讓他看見了垃圾信件，只能說機率小之又小，而這調查及評論更是少之又少地，在某天在復仇者們少見的聚會中被提起。

 

「嘿！這不公平！為什麼我被忽視了？」、「也許你是尼克的最終王牌，他不願你出頭？」、「娜特，這根本已經無視我了！」黑寡婦是非自願曝光，雖然真實姓名仍隱藏著，但相較於尚未曝光的代號鷹眼，增添許多話題性，但也失去了隱密性，現在她不得不拋棄原先的假身份，重新製造出新的身份好繼續執行任務。

 

「可惜的是我沒有那麼多時間扶老奶奶過馬路。」認真看完『垃圾調查』的美國隊長，像是看完任務彙報一樣嚴肅的評論，東尼一時間就忍不住去挑釁這個名義上復仇者的領頭：「要是我就投博物館一票！」

 

「正確的選擇，鋼鐵人，那是我假日的安排。」美國隊長揚起了讚許的嘴角，老天在上，他可不是看呆了。

 

「嘿！他們有說過你累積的假已經讓你在北冰洋放完了嗎？」美國隊長全年無休地在出任務和出任務，沒有任務的日子就是泡博物館、泡歷史紀念館，把自己的行程塞得滿滿的緬懷過往。

 

是啦，東尼自己也為神盾局偶爾交辦的任務或者是公司裡創新的產品忙得不可開交，但這不影響他關注自己的隊友，可不只是人見人愛、國旗見也會自動升起的美國隊長，時常因為任務而滿世界消失的黑寡婦和鷹眼，也在他的關注名單內，這些神盾局的特務，他一刻不監視就不安心（但他一點也不想監視那個只愛弟弟不愛江山的索爾）。

 

「他們只跟我說我的津貼已經被領光了。」又來了，我知道你在說什麼的美國隊長招牌式笑容，真是讓人看了想往他臉上招呼什麼，東尼忍不住翻了白眼，回：「美國隊長隨便賣個身都比出任務還要來得值錢吧。」

 

「可惜沒有你想像的值錢啊。」

 

「啊？」

 

東尼高效率的大腦一瞬間卡殼，美國隊長賣過身，什麼時候的事情？他怎麼沒有被知會？

 

那個正經的美國隊長、隱藏在皮下仍舊年輕的史蒂夫，看著世紀天才的呆楞臉，忍不住失笑的眼睛眯得只看得見縫。

 

結果那一天，他們從未提及在調查下面的那一區評論。

 

§

 

就算後悔及反悔，時間還是頭也不回地前進著。

 

東尼是被時間追趕著前進的未來之人，史蒂夫是被遺棄在時間線後的人，兩人本該毫無交集，他們卻相聚於復仇者集結的一份公文，然後在蘇科維亞協議中錯開彼此的交集，短短的幾年時間，合算相處不到幾個月，不足以他們理解對方及改變對方，他們都太過固執己見，站在各自認為對的一方，並且為此奮戰，儘管被朋友、親人、不認識的許多人唾棄，但堅持到底是他們對於正確之事唯一的共同點，決裂、分離、背叛，一切從多年的醞釀中爆發出來，攪混曾經合作無間的聯盟，他們終於被一分為二。

 

不再是聯盟，曾今的成員多數都成了通緝犯，東尼只剩下羅迪和小辣椒替他一起撐起大局，曾經的隊友多數都憎恨著他這個分離團隊的人，甚至是帶離大家的那個人都寫了封信來指責他，說他的抉擇錯誤。

 

他的付出就像是一顆石子投到湖中間，在隊友心中僅僅劃過一些痕跡，然後消失無蹤。東尼不求回報，他已是權力在握，也不缺錢，他只是要他保衛的這顆星球上所有人安全，正如同當初奧比誘他投入軍火商時──保護你所愛的人──的那個初衷。

 

時間追著東尼跑，改變了他的外貌、改變了他的作風，卻改變不了那顆始終用盡力氣般跳動、隱藏初衷的心，而那些曾經他以為是夥伴的人，把他的心狠狠拔了出來然後摔碎它。

 

他花了點時間及力氣，坐在西伯利亞刺骨的寒風中，被九頭蛇遺棄的基地裡，從滿地碎片中收拾起自己的初衷，它被冷風吹得結凍，原來的載體也已經毀壞了，東尼仍像找到珍寶般牢牢抓著寒冷的初衷，這是他唯一不能夠丟的，他最後也只剩下這個。

 

然後時間的流逝，就像夢境一般，飛速跳躍著，他還沒有做好準備面對薩諾斯，他就已經把他們打的落花流水，毫無勝算。

 

「史塔克先生，我還不想離開、拜託、我還不想離開！」那個聒噪的孩子害怕的跌進他懷裡，他卻沒辦法像第一次給他擁抱時開玩笑般推開，在孩子說完對不起後化成齋粉的身軀歸於塵土。這年紀的青春少年，不應該面對死亡，也不應該死在異星上面。

 

甫才認識的、一起戰鬥過的蠢貨們，一個個化成粉末。那個唯一智商比擬上他的人，像是看透他的無助，無言地給了他眼神，透露著支持，他方才說的話仍迴響在耳邊：「東尼，沒有其他的辦法。」

 

整個宇宙的人都消失一半？接下來還能有什麼辦法？他現在甚至都想不起來該怎麼回去，他也不知道該不該回去。

 

比起奇塔瑞事件、比起奧創事件、比起在西伯利亞，更強大的無助感、驚慌失措、焦躁感席捲而來，周圍不熟悉的環境再再提醒他現在是在遙遠的星球上，胸腔擠壓著空氣、頭暈目眩，沒有任何一個熟人可以替他疏導，甚至沒有星期五可以指引他重歸呼吸頻率。

 

「我在那些失敗的俘虜上見過相似的情形。」待到他開始控制自己的情況，那個半途出現看起來像是女性機器人的人說著，東尼忍不住翻了白眼：「謝謝你提醒我現在的情況。」失敗，徹徹底底的失敗，他不知道該從哪邊爬起來。

 

那人盯著東尼半餉，默默地轉身邁步走人。

 

東尼想，他應該抓住這次機會，那人是駕駛著飛船過來的，好好談判應該可以帶他回到地球，但東尼就像力氣被抽光般，呆坐在原地上，彼得不久前還在他的懷裡，星爵也還暗示著他們都是一群蠢蛋，至尊法師也還在尋找著拯救宇宙的唯一可能性，卻在一瞬間都消失了，他沒有辦法再繼續下去了，萬一回到地球，發現小辣椒、哈皮都消失了，他還夠拿什麼撐？

 

「走吧，戰爭還沒結束。」那個女戰士，東尼決定這樣稱呼了，從他背後一手抓起癱坐在地的他的衣領，奈米分子建構成的戰衣早就被消耗得無法再重新建構，他乾脆把剩下的奈米分子收回來，被穿刺的傷痛這時才開始提醒著他還活著，他剛剛到底在幹嘛？為什麼不找方法解決？東尼不小心絆了自己一腳，打斷了自怨自艾，這時才回過神掙脫女戰士。

 

堅定的聲音毫不動搖，「你聽到那個人說的，戰爭還沒結束。」

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
